


The Memorial

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, Hangst, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Voltron, memorial, mentioned death, olkarion, prompt, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 28: Memorial.You never really realize how many had lost their lives for this fight.





	The Memorial

The memorial statue was gigantic, atleast twice the height of the Statue of Liberty, and it was atleast ten times wider. The metal had a faint green glow to it, and lit up the Olkarion night sky, as it was in the middle of the Coalition capital.

It was new, had been there barely a day, but millions of flowers were already lying on the ground beneath it. Hunk felt his eyes beginning to water as he held Lance’s hand, as both of them stood in front of the memorial depicting thousands of different people, from countless of alien races, too many too count. All of them held swords, yet their eyes seemed so empty.

This memorial was to honor the billions of lives lost in this never ending war.

Hunk’s stomach hurt and he was feeling just a bit dizzy. He knew people had died for them, and he knew many more would, but to see this statue right in front of him, that showed how many these people really were. It hurt. Billions of lives, hopes and dreams, all gone because of the war, and there was nothing he could do but to honor the memorial.

“Hunk?”, Lance suddenly said, he had picked up on Hunk’s body language, and saw the distress in him. “Are you okay?”.

He shook his head.

“No Lance. This isn’t fair. They’re all dead, and we weren’t able to do anything”.

The tears were running, and Hunk bit his lip hard so that he wouldn’t whimper, but this was hard. Thankfully, he felt Lance’s arms embracing him into a hug, and then kissed his forehead.

“I’m here Hunk, I’m here for you. Always remember that. I know it isn’t fair, but that’s why we gotta fight. For them. We will make the universe a free place, fulfill the cause they all died for. If we win, their deaths weren’t in vain”.


End file.
